


Encrypted

by Grahm_Crackle



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AU, Escape, Gen, Robot AU, Robots, Torture, kidnaping, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grahm_Crackle/pseuds/Grahm_Crackle
Summary: Robot AU! When Carmen is kidnapped by VILE, it is reveled that ACME uses robots: like Zari herself. Jules runs away from ACME, making her own 'team silver' to rescue Carmen. Carmen does her best to survive and ACME does their best to track their rouge agent.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Gray | Crackle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Encrypted

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on my Tumblr, but the site began to damage my mental health, so I'm moving it here. it was inspired by the AU made by perikoh. I got her permission, so ya'll know

Agent Zari turned on her heel, running, chasing after the crimson figure in front of her. 

“I’d suggest you stop! Or we’ll have you resisting arrest!” Zari yelled.

“I’m pretty sure you already have me on that!” Carmen yelled in response, leaping to another rooftop, Zari gaining on her. 

Zari growled, and decided ‘screw it’ she was gonna throw a hail mary. 

She leapt forward, trying to tackle and slam the thief to the rooftop. Her hands caught around Carmen’s waste bringing her down, and after a short moment of wrestling, Carmen was pinned down.

“Got you thief.” 

The moment of bragging was all it took, Carmen kicked upward, and shoving her off to the side rolling away. 

Zari stumbled.

“Look out!”

Carmen lunged for her, just as Zari realized she’d gone too close to the edge of the rooftop, and stumbled. 

The thief grabbed for her, but was far too late, and Zari went over the edge.

For a few moments, she felt weightless, and then felt nothing. 

~*~

When Zari woke, she felt cold. She couldn’t move. 

For a moment she wondered if she was dead: her mind remembered what had happened far too clearly. 

She blinked a few times. 

“She’s up and running.”

Zari shivered, sitting up. Something felt wrong with her back, as if she’d shattered her shoulder blades, as if her spine was… exposed 

“It’s circuits are out. I’d have to replace the skin grafts unless you want it to a hell of a lot of stares.” 

“That would be good.” 

Zari felt a hand on her arm, cold.

“Let’s get you fixed up.”

She was turned onto her back, wishing she could flinch away as she felt someone mess with whatever injury she had. 

The person mumbled something about ‘circuits’ and jammed his hand downwards. 

Was she in hell? How did she feel no pain? It was agony in a strange way, it felt wrong, violating. How didn’t this hurt? 

She felt more things be moved. Were they moving her bones? How did she not feel pain,

“Good, that’s working again.” 

Zari felt something be put into her back and then something stretched over it. A needle pierced what felt like her skin and sewed through. 

“There, girl, you look human again.” 

She felt a tap against the base of her skull and everything went black again


End file.
